The Principal Investigator is a member of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group and the proposed project is a continuation of the protocol studies being performed by this department as part of the group effort in cancer chemotherapy. The aims of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group studies are summarized in the proposal submitted from the group chairman's office.